You
by veronikice
Summary: El amor es un tesoro que pocos encuentran y tú lo tienes en tus manos


**You**

Con profunda resignación ella observaba como las luces de la ciudad, parecían luciérnagas, a través de los cristales salpicados de gotas de lluvia. Llevó el vaso de cristal a la boca para beber el último trago de whisky, que pasó por su garganta quemando las angustiantes lágrimas que se negaba a soltar. Esta debía ser una noche feliz, era la noche anterior a cumplir el sueño de su vida, desde niña soñó con casarse con el amor de su vida y ahora, lo único que sentía era que el alma se le desgranaba en miles de partículas.

Lo peor de todo, estaba consciente de lo que verdad la entristecía: Dudas, esas malditas dudas que ensordecían sus pensamientos y la envolvían desde el día que no aceptó quedarse al lado de Draco Malfoy. Dudas que le carcomían el espíritu, hacían sentir débil y sobre todo, sentirse culpable de haber traicionado al hombre con quien estuvo de novia por años, el cual le profesaba amor absoluto, o eso decía cada vez que una discusión se desataba entre ellos, y pequeñas porciones de desilusión se clavaban en su corazón resquebrajando la relación.

Fue hasta la coqueta barra de la habitación para servirse otro trago, lo necesitaba tanto como a su madre, quería volver a ser una niña otra vez, acurrucarse a su lado mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras le relataba la revolución que se desarrollaba en su interior. Podía sentir el desasosiego, en su alma, pero ella era una mujer de veintiséis años, bastante exitosa en su trabajo y en teoría también en su vida, no podía buscar a su madre y plantearle locura semejante, sólo faltaban pocas horas para unir su vida al hombre que se alojaba en el piso inferior que había sido su novio desde los dieciocho y su príncipe azul ahora un poco desteñido. Soltó un gruñido de lasitud, todo lo que le ocurría debía ser producto del cansancio de preparar una boda y mantenerse al día con el trabajo sin contar la pelea por un ascenso para finales del año. No podía darse el lujo de echarse atrás cuando todo estaba preparado, todo estaba listo, incluso algunos invitados estaban ya alojados en el lugar.

Pensó en Ron, en la familia de ambos, en sus amigos. Dio otro trago amargo, como tomarían si ella suspendiera la boda ahora y sobre todo que ocurriría si se equivocaba.

¡Estaba loca! Se reprendió por estar pensando tonterías, se sirvió otro trago que tomó de una vez, aplastando suspiros y dudas al fondo de su mente allí dónde no pudieran molestarla, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, esa que comenzaría temprano entre estilistas, maquillaje, seda, tules, amigas y la depositaría al lado de su novio, hermosa y feliz.

.

.

La noche para Hermione Granger fue un desastre absoluto, luego de tomar al menos dos vasos más, por fin se quedó dormida, para dar lugar a una noche llena de sueños inconexos, confusos agregando un sin número de vueltas y ruedos hasta solo conseguir quedarse dormida cuando el cielo se iluminaba con pinceladas celestes y rosas mezcladas con algunas nubes que viajaban libres a algún lugar hasta desaparecer de su vista.

En algún momento creyó oír el teléfono de la habitación, pero no le prestó atención; solo puso la almohada sobre su cabeza y se quedó allí sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la despertaron, parpadeó varias veces desorientada. El reflejo del sol a través de las cortinas descorridas lastimó sus ojos mientras la conciencia volvía a su mente, tomando posesión de la realidad, se levantó de un salto, tambaleante se sostuvo de algo evitando caerse, su cabeza era atormentada por profundas punzadas de dolor y su voz sonó ronca cuando se apresuró a contestar a quien de forma insistente llamaba una y otra vez. Logró llegar hasta la puerta y abrió para darle paso.

Su madre, entró como un soplo de viento ya lista, vestida y maquillada de forma impecable, como siempre.

—Te has quedado dormida cariño —afirmó para darse vuelta a mirar a su hija.

Intuyó que algo no andaba bien cuando le miró el rostro. No necesitó preguntar cómo había dormido, lo supo de inmediato: el cabello revuelto, sus ojos hinchados de llorar y las bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos lo indicaban.

Su corazón se estrujó. Hace un par de semanas Hermione se había apagado, no era la misma tras volver de ese inesperado viaje de trabajo que se extendió varios días más de los previstos. No poseía nada concreto para plantearlo, solo pequeños detalles que atribuyó a ansiedad por la boda, dejando de lado conjeturas. Ahora, se arrepentía profundamente.

Se sentía en la obligación de bucear en los sentimientos de su hija, saber qué empañaba su felicidad. Esta vez se negaba a dejarlo pasar, aunque eso significara atravesar las gruesas barreras que armaba a su alrededor, debía obtener respuestas concretas y certeras para que esa noche Hermione camine por la mullida alfombra, segura de sus sentimientos y convencida en su totalidad del gran paso que estaba dando en su vida o, que sea suficientemente fuerte, para darse cuenta que hacerlo sería un gran error.

Se acercó a ella abrazándola, la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos sintiendo como su hija descansó en su pecho, hubo un leve gimoteo, otro más, hasta que liberándose comenzó a llorar sin control. Jane acarició su cabello, espalda, susurrando que todo estaría bien, como lo había hecho miles de veces cuando era una niña o una jovencita hasta que Hermione decidió que era adulta de sobra, para no necesitar de su consuelo hasta ahora.

—Calma mi niña, respira y cuenta lo que te sucede. A veces las cosas no son tan difíciles como nos parecen, sólo debes dejarlas salir de allí —dijo señalando con su dedo índice su pecho—. Todo tiene una solución posible, juntas encontraremos una escapatoria.

Poco a poco la joven se fue calmando, se alejó unos pocos centímetros de su madre buscando su mirada.

—Mamá necesito…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió las palabras que luchaban por escapar de sus labios, fue su madre quien dijo:

—Espera un segundo. Tú siéntate, yo me ocupo.

Jane con seguridad caminó hacia la mesilla de noche, tomó la llamada y con pocas palabras les dio un tiempo para que hablasen. Hermione suspiró agradeciendo su presencia, miró la hora y tuvo la certeza que era algunas de sus amigas o el estilista, debía comenzar con los preparativos previstos para ese día.

«Ya no hay tiempo para dudas», pensó apesadumbrada, aunque por lo que acababa de escuchar su madre, ella no opinaba lo mismo.

Jane volvió a su lado, se sentó y tomando sus manos aseguró—: Es indudable solo con mirarte, que algo ocurre y creo que es este el momento más adecuado para decirlo, antes que sea demasiado tarde o alguien resulte irremediablemente lastimado.

Hermione nunca había visto a su madre de esa manera: preocupación plasmada en su rostro mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

Tuvo unos instantes de duda, en los cuales analizó si debía confesar que le estaba sucediendo, eso fue solo unos segundos, porque las palabras comenzaron a brotar sin reservas de sus labios. Sin recelos, pudo contarle las dudas que le provocaban su boda con Ron, el miedo a sus constantes fluctuaciones y la falta de entusiasmo ante cualquier trabajo que se le presentase. Odiaba la baja autoestima del muchacho y que sus constantes inseguridades interfirieran en su relación de pareja, sin siquiera comentar los ataques de celos por cualquier cosa. Hermione llegó a la triste conclusión que lo único que le provocaba Ron, en los últimos tiempos, era una sensación de ahogo espantosa que no le permitían ser ella misma. Él había cambiado demasiado y ella, no estaba enamorada en absoluto.

Al escucharse a sí misma decir en voz alta lo que tuvo miedo de expresar por días, se dio cuenta que ya no lo amaba, ni siquiera sentía admiración por quien sería su esposo en horas. Había primado el peso del qué dirán y acostumbramiento ante sus verdaderos sentimientos, aplastando su espíritu e independencia, solo por el mero hecho de sentir que su deber era casarse con él.

Fue tan fuerte el peso de la revelación que no se percató que las lágrimas volvían a mojar su rostro, con una pequeña diferencia, ya no eran lágrimas de duda u opresión sino de liberación. En un gesto instintivo se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano y cuando una sonrisa curvó sus labios, asombrada los delineó con los dedos; hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sonreía espontáneamente.

Jane escuchó sin inmutarse la catarsis que Hermione había hecho, hasta pudo percibir el momento exacto cuando su alma se liberó de las garras de la incertidumbre, ver la sonrisa genuina y el brillo inconfundible del amor en los ojos. Fue allí cuando supo con certeza que Hermione estaba perdidamente enamorada de alguien más, alguien que hacía que su niña volviese a brillar y quizá, ser mucho mejor. Era el momento de prestarle ayuda, de hacerla fuerte para que corriese a su destino sin inhibiciones. Sólo necesitaba hacerle una pregunta:

—¿Qué tan profundo es el amor que sientes por él?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. Su madre sabía la existencia de alguien más, ¿tan evidente era?

—Tanto como para sentir que él, sostiene lo que soy con su amor —contestó sin querer dar vueltas al asunto.

Jane se llevó una mano al pecho, miró el vacío hasta que sus ojos enfocaron acuosos a los de la mujer que la observaba en silencio, expectante; sus palabras, quebraron el mutismo de ambas.

—Mira hija, nunca te exigí nada, porque no hizo falta. Siempre fuiste una de las personas más responsables que he conocido y te admiro por eso —Las manos de Hermione estaban heladas, así que las masajeó mientras pensaba las palabras exactas para decir. Suspiró y prosiguió—: Existen momentos en la vida donde no se debe pensar tanto. Se debe dejar que el corazón hable y te guíe hacia el camino correcto a seguir… Quizá te parezca una locura en estos momentos, pero luego te darás cuenta que tomaste la decisión correcta.

Jane creyó que podía oír cómo los engranajes en la mente de Hermione funcionaban a toda velocidad, sopesando todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella y se reflejaban tumultuosas en su rostro. No era feliz de ponerla en esa situación, su único objetivo era evitar que cometiera un grave error; necesitaba que ella se diera cuenta antes que fuese demasiado tarde, para arrepentirse.

—¡Corre! —la incentivó sin pensarlo dos veces y rogó no equivocarse—. Busca a ese muchacho quien quiera que sea y, si de verdad lo amas, no lo dejes ir. ¡Sé feliz! El amor es un tesoro que pocos encuentran y tú lo tienes en tus manos. No permitas que escape.

Hermione palideció, estaba tan abrumada por la idea de su madre, que se había quedado sin palabras, a duras penas balbuceó—: ¿Me propones que deje a Ron el día de la boda? ¡Es una locura, mamá! No puedo hacer eso, no puedo… —su voz se acalló, nunca ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, se le hubiera ocurrido que su madre la incitaría a correr tras Draco; aunque solo pensar en buscarlo, hacía que su pecho palpitara sin control.

—¡No dudes, Hermione! No debes preocuparte por nada, yo justificaré tu ausencia. ¡Por favor! No dejes que el tiempo siga corriendo y mucho menos que muera. Tú sólo búscalo a él y a tu felicidad.

Palabras que alentaron a Hermione a no dudar más.

—Gracias, mamá.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron con las emociones a flor de piel. Una con el alma satisfecha por evitar un grave error, la otra aturdida de amor.

.

.

En menos de una hora Hermione corría bajo una lluvia torrencial, con el corazón agitado y una sonrisa en sus labios a la búsqueda del hombre que amaba, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Mientras la zozobra se apoderaba de su alma y su cuerpo, el taxi que la transportó hasta allí, se marchó al tiempo que intentaba acomodarse un poco la ropa mojada adherida a su cuerpo.

Cruzó la calle quedando unos minutos interminables sin reacción alguna delante de la imponente puerta, dándose el valor para tomar el impoluto llamador de bronce, que retumbó demasiado fuerte cuando golpeó. Fue atendida por una mujer que la examinó de cabeza a pies, hasta que luego de unos eternos segundos, mostró un atisbo de reconocimiento; finalmente la saludó sorprendida y la dejó pasar, con amabilidad le ofreció una toalla para que se secara y le indicó, dónde encontraría a Draco.

Conocía el camino a la perfección. Marchó hacia la biblioteca a paso lento, para quedar otra vez delante de una puerta cerrada.

«Paradojas del destino, rebasar obstáculos para llegar hasta el objetivo», pensó irónicamente. La ansiedad y el frío producían que su boca temblara en tímidos espasmos y las gotas de lluvia aferradas a su cabello, desfilaban hacia las puntas, para luego acariciar su espalda y mucho más allá.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire percibiendo el olor a madera mezclado con las flores que adornaban la sala de estar. Llamó y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, abrió la pesada puerta y entró para ver la razón de sus desvelos, desmadejado en un sillón muy cerca de la chimenea.

Asumió que estaba dormido debido a lo acompasado de su respiración, dio unos pasos silenciosos acercándose aún más y se quedó allí viendo como las llamas —única fuente de luz— jugueteaban con el reflejo de su cabellera. La camisa, solo con dos botones inferiores abotonados, dejaban ver la pálida piel de su torneado abdomen, una oleada de calor repentino inundó su cuerpo; sensación que agradeció íntimamente.

Deseó acariciarlo, pasar un dedo por la arruga de su entrecejo, pero no lo hizo y se quedó allí, sin saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo lo contempló. La voz áspera de Draco la trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

—¡Qué formas crueles tiene la mente humana para jugar! Tan desesperado estoy por verla otra vez, que hasta podría jurar que puedo apreciar el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo. Ambiciono sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo mis dedos, el palpitar de la pasión al ser besada y su sabor en mis labios luego de absorber hasta la última gota de su humedad. ¿Debo esperar por ti, amor?

Las piernas de Hermione amenazaron con no sostenerla cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, a duras penas avanzó otro paso.

—Draco… —logró soltar en un susurro.

El nombrado dio un respingo abriendo sus ojos de par en par. La sorpresa se reflejó en el acerado gris de sus ojos, el vaso que sostenía en sus manos resbaló cuando se enderezó para quedar parado frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó aturdido, por la inesperada presencia de la mujer.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta, no tenía tiempo para formalismos, solo deseaba los brazos de él rodeándola, sentir su piel contra la suya. El último paso fue dado, quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones sentían la rebelde necesidad de mezclarse, pero antes de eso, debía al menos darle una mínima explicación de su presencia.

Lo hizo anhelante, esperado entendiera y le diera la oportunidad de expresar que la llevó a dejar todo lo que consideraba seguro en la vida, para correr directo a él.

—Es la primera vez que sigo mi corazón… —Hermione, con torpeza acomodó unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja, respiró profundo dándose las fuerzas necesarias y apresuradamente declaró—: y lo único que tengo claro y sé con total seguridad, que mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen, te necesitan, nada tiene sentido si no estoy a tu lado. Po…

—Respira, por favor —le urgió Draco que la miraba expectante.

Ella le hizo caso, pero continuó sin flaquear, no sabía si tendría las fuerzas luego para proseguir.

—No sé si podrás perdonar el no haberme quedado a tu lado unos días atrás… Puedo contarte…

Draco soltó la respiración contenida ante semejante declaración de la mujer que amaba y creía perdida —casada ya en estos momentos con otro hombre—; no deseaba escuchar nada más, lo único que le importaba es que su corazón volvía a latir y la sangre a entibiar su cuerpo. Libró la pequeña distancia que los separaba para atrapar los fríos labios de Hermione en un beso urgente, casi brutal, que fue correspondido de la misma manera.

En silencioso consenso, las manos de ambos revolotearon como mariposas despojándose de las molestas prendas, que caían a su alrededor como hojas de otoño para explorar con caricias su piel desnuda. Hermione dio cortos pasos hasta el sillón dónde Draco cayó y ella se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, lo que permitió que su boca descendiera por su cuello dejando un reguero de besos ardientes para atrapar con la boca la cumbre de uno de sus senos, mientras ejercía una hermosa tortura con sus dedos en el otro, provocando que ella se moviera sobre él; torturantes y suaves roces sobre su masculinidad que enloquecieron aún más, los sentidos de ambos.

Hermione se arqueó para poder sentirlo más pegado si eso era posible, las manos de Draco se agarraron posesivamente sus caderas para alejarla solo por segundos, antes de hundirse sin preámbulos en aquel cáliz ardiente que lo recibió ansioso.

Sus cuerpos bailaron en sintonía vehemente y perfecta aquellos acordes que la lujuria y pasión, que su amor tocaba para ellos, hasta palpar un obsceno orgasmo que los dejos jadeantes, satisfechos y casi colmados el uno del otro. Draco la estrechó en la cadena de sus brazos con ternura contra a su pecho.

Fue Hermione quien quebró tan idílico silencio.

—¿Me aceptas? —murmuró la mujer con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los brazos rodeándole la cintura.

Draco soltó una carcajada por primera vez en muchos días.

—¿Aceptarte? —¿Cómo podría negarse a lo único que deseaba en esos momentos?—. ¡Puedo idolatrarte, amarte hasta el fin de mis días! —aseveró sin dudar.

La felicidad de escuchar sus palabras, inflamó el corazón de Hermione que se separó de él para intentar alcanzar sus labios, lo que fue impedido por un ágil movimiento de parte del muchacho, quién tomó con sus grandes manos el rostro de su amada y mirándola a los ojos dijo—: Quiero que sepas que tu confesión me ha hecho volver a vivir… Que es tal la forma que te deseo, que te quiero sólo para mí. Piénsalo porque cuando aceptes ya no habrá vuelta atrás… Si ahora te tomo y te hago mía otra vez, lo serás para siempre y ya no tendrás escapatoria, estarás irremediablemente atada a mi corazón.

Sin dudar Hermione elevó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Draco e inclinarlo hacia ella, para que sus labios se fundieran en un beso. Hielo y fuego, una simple ecuación que solo tiene un resultado posible: Quedar los dos mezclados, como el agua en uno solo.

Para siempre...

501079297-you-parte-1-sin-título/page/4


End file.
